


the kind of choices you make at midnight

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/F, Infidelity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: It has been months since Jordan last made this mistake with Daisy. But it’s long past midnight and Tom and Pammy are in bed and Daisy is sitting so close to her on the couch and even if her mind shuts those memories away, her body remembers. And it's waiting.





	the kind of choices you make at midnight

Late nights lead to precarious, doubtful choices. It has been months since Jordan last made this mistake with Daisy. But it’s long past midnight and Tom and Pammy are in bed and Daisy is sitting so close to her on the couch and even if her mind shuts those memories away, her body remembers. And when Daisy gives her that look, that questioning look, her own face responds on instinct: affirmatively.

So Daisy straddles her. She wraps her arms around Jordan’s neck and presses a kiss on her lip, soft and fluid. She slowly pushes Jordan's skirt up eases a leg between Jordan’s thighs and rubs herself against Jordan with a slow rhythm. Jordan responds almost hesitantly. She and Nick never do this—for her it has been a while, now, while Daisy is in practice. Awkward to find herself thinking of Gatsby at a time like this when clearly Daisy has forgotten him.

Daisy lowers her hands and starts squeezing at Jordan’s hips and butt, and Jordan forgets that train of thought as well. “Tease,” she grumbles. She sucks a hickey onto Daisy’s neck and moves her leg back and forth between Daisy’s thighs, arousing them both at the same time. They are intertwined. Then Daisy loops her hands around to Jordan’s groin. Things get a lot rougher after that, and Jordan has a difficult time remembering that Daisy likes careful foreplay. She wants it fast and hard, no games—hasn’t she been waiting long enough? Spending night after night alone and unsatisfied. She’s earned whatever Daisy gives her and Daisy ought to hurry the hell up.

After her first orgasm, she can slow down. She tries to give back—Daisy doesn’t like a selfish lover. But Daisy’s gotten competitive. It always seems to escalate like this between the two of them, into a contest of which of them is the better lover, which of them the stronger woman, which of them the more wicked tease. Before they realized they liked to do this with each other they used to compare their lovemaking experiences. Now they have a more direct base for comparison.

Daisy wins. Daisy always wins.

It’s not so bad, Jordan thinks, to lose to a queen, a goddess. Not so bad at all—until the next morning, when she’ll wake up in her own bed mumbling Daisy’s name, knowing Daisy is in bed with a man and in love with a man and probably barely thinking about Jordan at all. But them’s the breaks. She sucks sweat off Daisy’s collarbone and swallows, taking some part of the woman within her to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight is my night of posting deleted scenes from old stories, it seems! This one actually comes from the first femslash fic I ever wrote, "I'd Own You If I Could." There was no real reason to delete it but the me of two years ago was not quite ready to post smut lols. So here it is, and if I could write it better now, oh well, it's here. It's Jordaisy. It's good.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
